


and you, you will be queen

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates her at first, but that's all part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you, you will be queen

**Author's Note:**

> _and i_  
>  _i will be king_  
>  _and you_  
>  _you will be queen_  
>  {david bowie // heroes}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through "Sin City".

The first time she hears about Sam Winchester, it feels like getting hit with a single drop of holy water: searing pain, followed by relishing the absence thereof. Humans call it endorphins. Demons call it knowing you're still alive.

 _He's going to lead us,_ someone hisses into the darkness. _He's going to lead us against his own kind, and he's going to do it willingly._

 _He can't do it alone, though,_ someone else says, and then there is only silence.

*

She finds him from her place in fire and flesh, and studies him so much that his name gets imprinted on her very being, like a curse.

She watches, and she waits.

*

She doesn't get out through the Devil's Gate. She's smarter and quicker than that, but she waits until it opens so she doesn't appear conspicuous. She finds a pretty girl with a pretty mouth and long blonde hair (like his mother, whose name was Mary, which is an ironic coincidence, now that she thinks about it). The girl's name is Ruby, so she adopts it as her own, because she knows her real name would make his pathetic little human head explode.

She has a plan, a great plan, and it's going to work. She's been watching him for long enough to know the one thing that will bring him down--that stupid creature he calls his brother--and she's entirely willing to lie to get her way.

*

Sam Winchester, through human eyes, is much less impressive than she thought he would be. He's good-looking and broad-shouldered and talldarkhandsome, yes, but there's something small, something weak about the way he holds his arms, the way his lips fall on top of each other. If she didn't know any better, it would be kind of endearing.

She decides to meet him in battle, so she can decide for herself if he's just acting for Dean, or if she's been lied to.

(She's kind of glad she wasn't lied to, because then she'd have to hunt down the fuckers, and that would put a serious kink her plan.)

*

He hates her at first, but that's all part of the plan. She smiles when he yells at her, threatens her, because that means he's got potential. That means she's got a chance.

*

She watches him, constantly, almost out of habit at this point. He hunts, he cleans his weapons, and he sharpens his tongue. He brings her name up every once in a while when Dean tries to be an idiot again. She smiles, and she knows.

*

The first time he kisses her, it's because she makes him. It's simple, really: she reaches into his mind and pulls latent urges out of their depths, and then he pulls their mouths together. It's her first kiss as a human, and it's harsh and new, and she likes it.

The second time he kisses her, it's because he thinks he wants to.

*

She's much more gentle when she asks him to fuck her, but that's because she knows he's slipping, and he's trying desperately to hold on to his brother, both metaphorically and literally. She pets his hands and tells him it's all right, and grins wickedly with her human mouth when he kisses her neck.

When he does finally strip her down and fuck her, it's hot and needy and raw, and exactly according to plan.

*

The night he stops moaning _Jessica_ and starts gasping _Ruby_ , looking down at her with dark eyes and bared teeth, she knows she's won.


End file.
